


I got you and you got me

by Alex_PL



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face Punching, Gen, Multi, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Other, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_PL/pseuds/Alex_PL
Summary: I watched the S4 trailer and was inspired by the scene when Nicole hits Wynonna. My perspective of what can happen. (I own nothing).
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 10





	I got you and you got me

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I am not from English-speaking country and never written story in this language. Please excuse my errors.

** I got you and you got me. **

This feels like was yesterday. Sadly, a few days had passed, and she still was a little bruised for this fall.  _ Stupid Wynonna _ , Nicole thought,  _ what was in that shot of vodka and why that floor was so hard? _ A Purgatory's Deputy only can swear in her mind. Her arms and legs are tied up, she tried already to get up and move closer to this small window in the room she was alone, but she failed more than a hundred times already. She also tried yelling, but nobody heard her. She lost her patience and strength. Nobody visited her or talk to her. Nobody had given her something to eat or drink. She started to feel dizzy, almost delusional. Moreover, Nicole was still been unsure, where the hell she is, who and why took her. She has a million questions in her head, like why she doesn't wake up in the Homestead, where is her Waverly or her annoying sister. 

x

In the same time...

With all Nedley's guns, which they both had found in Sheriff office, Wynonna gets in her old pickup. She starts an engine and with all strength she had in her foot, she pressed the accelerator and go straight with the shriek of tires. She doesn't know what is she doing and where she is going. The only thing she was sure, was losing her sister in the Garden of Eden. She had seen this, heard her voice full of pain. Her little girl was taken, and she can't enter this place. Oh, she also lost her love and father of her daughter, which she gave away for her own protection. This annoying police redhead was missing too, the same as her other friends. Jeremy, his strange boyfriend who lick a potato. All people except an old, and sleeping at the moment, totally useless policeman. Where the hell are they? Why she is so alone in this?

And, who is "Valdez"?

Wynonna was driving and thinking until she saw something on the road. She was near the sign informed her about leaving Purgatory. The woman, who feels alone and pissed of, stopped the car to watch something on the route, which is going to her. Slowly. Almost like a zombie. Maybe this was a zombie?

She runs to her car just to take one of the guns. Wynonna, as always, was ready to shot. To kill her enemy.

\- Hey! - she yelled at the zombie. - Stop before I kill you! I am serious, you stupid monster!

Unfortunately, this creature doesn't stop. She was a second before the shot. But at the last moment, she saw something familiar. Very familiar. Something that she was always annoyed about, but now she has missed it so much.

Red hair and a blue shirt. 

Wynonna started to run to Nicole, as soon as she recognizes her. She was ready to hug her, even if she usually not that open to anyone. But her motions stopped a little when Nicole looked at her with eyes full of pain.

\- Where were you been, Haught? - her tone was welcoming and nice. She never sounded like that. Wynonna was ready to take the chance and get other woman's body in her arms, greeting her, but she stopped her intentions when a sudden punch hit her nose.

She falls down at the road with small "ouch" sound. Blood was already on her hand when she touched the face. This was like a cold shower.

\- Where were you been, Earp? - Nicole asked harshly while watching Wynonna slowly getting up, one hand covering her face, second holding her gun. Deputy was clearly pissed of. She looked pale and exhausted, but at the same time, she will be ready to murder somebody right here, right now.

\- What the fuck, Nicole? - her nose was bleeding badly, she still covered it with hand, but this wasn't a good method. - I was searching for you, you bitch! 

\- You failed. - Redhead looked around them feeling dizzy and unsure.

\- Nevermind. - Wynonna starts, wipe the blood from her face. - What happened?

Nicole looked at her with "you're asking me that?" look and sigh. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, all her clothes were full of dirt. Wynonna only now saw bloodstains on her shirt and pants.  _ What the hell? Was she tortured or something?  _ \- she asked herself.

\- Excepting you drugged me? Not sure. - Nicole began. - I wake up in the godforsaken place. Nobody was there. Nothing was there.

\- How did you make it out to here? - Wynonna asked, at the same time she moves closer to her pickup. She forgot that she still has a gun in her hand.

\- I just did it. - Nicole breathed out wanted to forget about almost breaking her hands to take this rope from her. - Where is everybody?

Wynonna started nervously laughed. Then she began to sob. Nicole was confused. She was staying in front of her not sure, what to do. She never has seen this woman in that condition. She still wanted to hear the answer.

\- They all are gone. - she says quietly and leans against car's door. 

Nicole was shocked and too tired to thing properly. She had one question:  _ what?  _ But she just watched Wynonna with open mouth and eyes open wide. Wynonna was crying without making sounds, but her entire body was shaking. Wynonna was really broken.  _ Whatever happened _ , thought Nicole,  _ this is worse than bad _ .

Deputy wants to ask her about details. Or hit her once again. Yell at her. Leave her there. But she eventually moves closer to Wynonna and hugs her. Woman in leather hugged her back, press their bodies firmly. Nicole started to shake with the sister of her love when she was nothing more, but fragile.

\- We lost Waverly. - Wynonna eventually panted out. 

And this time she must hold the other woman. Nicole began swinging from a lot she's been through. They both eventually fall to the ground, sitting in a strange position. Wynonna's back resists on pickup's door. Nicole's head was on Wynonna shoulder and the legs were one under others. They both were sobbing, holding each other without any words.


End file.
